The Calling Of Our Hearts
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: Flora & Helia have broken up & Flora is falling for Riven, one of the " Popular People" in school, who bullies other people with his gang. Will Flora win Riven's heart before Musa gets him?
1. Love & The Nightmare

Hi! WinxMusaFan here. I dedicate this story for createthyimagination2136, who lost her story(Riven &amp;Flora: The Story of Our Lives). Oh, &amp; I will add a little magic in the story!

Love &amp; The Nightmare

.

.

I was lying on my bed, reading a love story. I cried in the end. It was sooo romantic, my favourite! That made me think of Helia.

Tears welled up in my eyes. We had broken up 5 months ago. The reason left me hurt for weeks, &amp; it still stays on my mind: Helia fell in love with princess of my realm, Linphea, &amp; it happens to be that Helia &amp; Princess Krystal "were" _"best friends forever"_, as Princess Krystal put in. I knew Helia never actually loved me much; he always found an excuse to go out, probably with Krystal.

Tears of anger &amp; jealousy dropped onto my open palms; it isn't like me to be jealous, I know, but Helia has really made me angry. He didn't even apologize or say that he was breaking up with me properly. In fact, he only came up to me &amp; mumbled: "I break up with you…" He didn't even look me in the eyes! That night, I felt my whole world shatter &amp; break to pieces as I stared at Helia's poem, the last poem he wrote to me 2 years ago.

But I have fallen for another cute guy now. Cute to me that is. Other people don't like him: Riven. He bullies other students at Students College, where fairies study magic &amp; Specialists study defence &amp; other stuff about fighting. It really is "love at first sight" to me when I saw him for the first time. He is tall, tough, handsome( to me), muscular &amp; really, really cute!

I have spent 18 hours of my day dreaming of him &amp; my notebook is scribbled over with his name. But, I have a few problems:

\- He is mean to me, Tecna, Timmy &amp; Aisha

\- He is with the " Popular People", who go bullying everyone around the school

\- Musa **IS **in love with him

Problem number 3 is my major problem. Musa, Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon, Krystal, Helia &amp; Riven are the " popular People" &amp; there is NO WAY I would have the chance to speak to him.

Picking up my phone, I searched through my photo gallery &amp; found 30 pictures of him. I flipped through them dreamily. Then, I stopped at my favourite one. I blushed as I stared at the picture.

It is a picture of Riven standing at the White Horse Cafe. He was leaning on the railings, staring at the sunset through his _lovely _violet eyes.

I remember that day...

It was a cool summer evening, with birds chirping cheerfully at their babies, a nice breeze that whipped my hair &amp; the smell of roses &amp; daisies were in the air. I was having a refreshing glass of rose apple smoothie at the White Horse, which is perfect for hot &amp; yet cool summer evenings. I decided to have it outside as I needed fresh air &amp; the air inside the White Horse is always so _chilly_ anyways. As I gazed at the sunset, I noticed someone familiar with magenta hair. It was... _Riven_.

He was leaning on the stainless steel railings, one hand clenched tightly in a fist &amp; the other holding his navy blue phone. I couldn't resist snapping a photo with my own phone; he looked so handsome that way! Lucky for me, he didn't notice anything at all.

I sighed dreamily at my thoughts. Then, the door opened. I panicked, jumped &amp; quickly changed the photo of Riven to a photo of Miele standing at a resort when we went for a holiday in Milan. Miele burst into my room. I had thought it was Mom, or Dad( they don't exactly like Riven much), or even worse, I thought it was Riven.

" Hi Flora! Mummy said you should go to sleep early tonight. Tomorrow, she is taking you &amp; I to see Mrs. Vienna!" Miele chattered excitedly, the words tumbling over each other. Then, as quickly as she had entered my room, she dashed into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

I blushed. Mrs Vienna, whose full name is Milly Caroline Rose Vienna( now Milly Caroline Rose Jones), is Riven David Maxwell Jones's mother.

Jumping into bed, I crossed my fingers that everything will be okay. " Flora Britney Sheriden Rupert, you are going to be fine!" I told myself, smiling. " Besides, your sister, Miele Audrey Vanessa Rupert, knows your crush..."

All night, I tossed &amp; turned &amp; had the most horrible nightmare: Musa &amp; Riven got married right in **front of me**. They were kissing each other madly as Musa smirked at me. Then, Riven scooped Musa up &amp; walked away, still kissing.

Waking up, I screamed into my pillow &amp; blanket as tears flooded through my eyes. I was careful not to wake Mom &amp; Dad though!

Falling back on my pillow, I realised something: Riven might not love me. He might fall for Musa. Of course, she is pretty, with fair skin, blackish-blue hair &amp; blue eyes. As for me, I had tan skin, honey brown hair with blonde streaks in my bangs &amp; narrow jade green eyes. So I am much... well... more different than Musa. I know that I had to win Riven's heart. But how?

Staring at the air, I sighed. Before I even have the chance to meet my knight in shining armour, I need the sleep. I know that I, Flora, shall win his heart.

How was it? Thanks for letting me write this story, creaty36! Please review! If this is the first time you are reading my story, try " The Sunset Over The Lake" by me!


	2. Riven

Thank you for your reviews! Chapter 2! I hope creaty36 has continued with her story( The Promise). Read it guys!

Riven

.

.

The alarm clock sprayed sneezing powder into the air this morning &amp; I sneezed myself up. This is my usual method if I want to get up early. My schedule is: Monday- Water, Tuesday- Ice, Wednesday- Pepper, Thursday- Ice Water, Friday- Warm Water, Saturday- Sneezing Powder, Sunday- Stinky Perfume that Grandma keeps.

People might find it ridiculous, yes, it could be. But it helps me really well. In fact, my only problem with my clock will probably be the refills I have to do each night before I sleep. I even labeled the bottles!

Very sleepy, I yawned, stretched &amp; suddenly, tumbled to the floor by accident. " Ow!" I groaned. Rubbing my head, I headed to my bathroom to run a nice, hot bubble bath. Saturday is bubble soap with violent scents.

I put on a pale pink blouse with green frills on the collar, sleeves, down the front where my buttons are &amp; the bottom of the blouse. Then, I wore my favourite khaki 3-quarter pants &amp; hurriedly tied my brown belt around my waist. Pulling on a pair of sky blue socks, I grabbed my magenta boots with lavender flower prints as well as my silver sling bag with my hairbrush, 5 assorted lip gloss, powder &amp; a small bottle of lavender perfume.

Thank goodness I managed to escape from being nagged by Mom to hurry up. Mom was wearing a canary yellow sundress with an azure cardigan &amp; tied around her waist was the emerald belt Dad bought for her as her 35th birthday present. She also had strawberry pink lip gloss on &amp; her silver sandals.

" Miele! Miele! Come on! We do not want to be late!" Mom yelled as she put on her straw hat with pink flowers in it. Miele appeared 10 minutes later with a baby blue shirt with apricot(yellow) petals as a pattern. She also wore a French rose(pink) skirt while pulling on her copper(brown) slippers &amp; dragging her ruby(red) sling bag. " Miele! Hurry!" Mom pestered &amp; pushed me to walk.

" Flora, do you happen to have any lip stick on you?" Miele panted. " I forgot to put on any!" I laughed &amp; handed Miele a raspberry red lip gloss. " No lip stick, Miele, just lip gloss."

" How far is Mrs. Vienna's house?" Miele asked Mom as she handed my lip gloss back. " Just down the road. Her mansion( "or their mansion" Mom mumbled) is that one. That one in crimson." Mom said, pointing to a large mansion down the road.

It is a beautiful crimson house with a beautifully styled garden that is fully in bloom with early spring flowers. A large fountain sprayed water into a huge basin at the bottom. Swings can be seen at the back as well as a large swimming pool &amp; a lovely hut.

Ringing the bell, Mom had us to straighten our attire &amp; hair. " The Jones like good manners so behave! Don't make me embarrassed!" Mom said. I stifled a groan. I don't think I have to worry much as Riven certainly does **NOT **behave properly.

A maid opened &amp; welcomed us into the beautifully decorated living room. There were pictures made by famous artists, sculptures of all kinds, antiques &amp; a few big, comfortable couches. I smiled at everyone politely &amp; shook hands with Mrs. Vienna, a pretty lady with violet eyes &amp; chestnut(brown) hair. Mr. Jones is a handsome man with a stern face but with friendly brown eyes &amp; magenta hair, like Riven's.

Miele &amp; I sat politely &amp; waited for Mrs. Vienna's children to come down. A pretty girl with chestnut(brown) hair, medium skin tone &amp; brown eyes burst into the living room wearing a coral pink dress. " Hi! I'm Elizabeth! My full name is Elizabeth Tallulah Violet Jones!" she squealed excitedly.

Miele &amp; Elizabeth ran off to play in Elizabeth's room. Riven came down 10 minutes after his sister. " Riven! Are you trying to make your visitor die of boredom? Go to your room at once!" Mrs. Vienna shouted. I followed Riven up to his room reluctantly, which is on the last floor &amp; there were **no **lifts. I blushed as I noticed what Riven wore for the first time: a white shirt, black pants &amp; a black jacket. It made him look like a groom!

There were only four rooms up there: his bedroom, the bathroom, his study room &amp; his personal maid's room. I plopped myself on his armchair &amp; overheard him ordering his maid to get " cakes &amp; cider". 10 minutes later, his maid returned with two trays( 5 minutes to carry each) &amp; left the room. Riven handed me a glass of apple cider. " Thanks…" I muttered.

When we were done, his maid came &amp; took everything away. Riven got up &amp; grabbed me by the arm. " Come." He grunted. We went to his study room &amp; I gasped in delight.

Under the "N" section, there were about a dozen books about Nature. " Wait… What's your name?" Riven asked, digging his hands into his pockets. I blushed &amp; turned around. He bullied my friends &amp; I almost every day &amp; he **didn't know my NAME**! In my mind, I wanted to run away, dig a hole, jump in &amp; just DIE!

But, I still managed to answer him. " My name is Flora, Flora Britney Sheriden Rupert…" I muttered shyly. " Okay Sherry!" he nodded. I turned as red as a tomato. No one called me " Sherry", just " Flora".

" Riven…" I said suddenly before I could stop myself. He turned around. " I wanted to say…" I began &amp; paused. Riven looked at me &amp; raised an eyebrow. "… That I…" I paused. He still had his eyebrows raised. _Get over this, Flora!_ I told myself. " … I…love…you…" I finished slowly, very crimson in the face. So crimson I might as well camouflage myself on the walls of the mansion.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, Riven ran over to me &amp; hugged me tightly. I suddenly felt the world playing the song " Fly( by Winx Club)". _" Fly…Open your eyes &amp; spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… &amp; wonderful world…"_ " I wanted to say that, I have found myself falling in love with you too…" Riven whispered. " _Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up &amp; see…You've become a beautiful… &amp; powerful fairy…" _" …Not Musa, or anyone else in the world." He said softly.

I couldn't resist &amp; hugged him tighter. _" It's not easy…To be special…To believe in what they cannot see…Full of talent…You've got that something that…Will take you far…One day you'll reach up to…The sky &amp; touch the stars…Just believe in yourself &amp;…In the magic within…"_ " Keep this a secret?" I whispered. He nodded. " _Fly… Open your eyes &amp; spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… &amp; wonderful world… Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up &amp; see…You've become a beautiful… &amp; powerful fairy…Life's a Journey…A roller coaster…Keep the faith &amp; fight for what you want…Improve your powers…Learn to be stronger…You're not alone…One day you'll reach out for my hand…&amp; I'll be there…Just believe in yourself &amp;…In the magic within… (Oh…Fairy…Oh…Oh…Oh..Ooh…Ooh…Oh…)This…Is all about being friends…All for one &amp; one for all…We believe in what we are…We'll never give up…Smile…You have the power to be free…Use a little fantasy…Let your heart bloom like a flower…You will always win…Will always dream…(&amp; win)…All you gotta do is fly… Fly… Open your eyes &amp; spread your wings… This is your reality…We live in a magical… &amp; wonderful world… Dream… Everyone has a secret dream…One day you'll wake up &amp; see…You've become a beautiful… &amp; powerful fairy…"_

Aha! They have admitted their feelings for each other! Please review! I hope you like the song &amp; this story contains 1,358 words. My longest!


	3. Valentine Planning

Hi guys! WinxMusaFan here. I want to inform you all that next Thursday I am going on a holiday so I won't be able to write. Anyways, sorry for being late guys! This is Riven.

Valentine Planning

.

.

I couldn't wait to get to school. In 2 days, it is Valentine's Day &amp; I, Riven David Maxwell Jones, will ask Sherry to be my valentine &amp; take her to the Valentine's Day Dance.

But I have to organize my clothes first. Throwing out all my clothes, I separated them into 4 piles. Pile no.1: Dirty &amp; needs to be washed &amp; disinfected. Pile no.2: Still okay, but dirty/smelly &amp; needs to be washed. Pile no.3: Torn/Ripped &amp; needs to be mended &amp; last of all, Pile no.4: Clean &amp; can be worn.

20 shirts need to be washed &amp; disinfected at least 3 times, 11 needed to be washed &amp; scrubbed because still dirty, 25 needed to be mended &amp; 15 can be worn.

I suppose Felicia, my personal maid, will stumble down the stairs with all those dirty clothes. I laughed loudly at my own thought which I regretted very soon as Felicia came in.

" Anything wrong sir?" she asked in her Irish lilt voice. I rushed to the door quickly before she could open it fully. " Nothing is wrong! Please leave me alone, Felicia!" I said quickly before slamming the door.

Knowing that Sherry loves roses, I put a reminder in my phone to order a dozen of assorted roses. _What_ _else would_ _Sherry love?_ I wondered to myself.

Pacing up &amp; down, I called Helia to write me a " romantic" poem(UHH!). " Who is it for?" Helia asked suspiciously. I panicked. " S-Someone…special!" I said, thinking quickly.

Lucky for me, Helia didn't suspect a thing at all. Helia sent me a poem through e-mail. I read it (with disgust). _" Your love is as deep as the ocean, Your beauty brings a rose to shame, I will forever love you, However hard our problems will be."_ I snorted &amp; added a few more lines before printing it.

"_Your love is as deep as the ocean, Your beauty brings a rose to shame, I will forever love you, However hard our problems will be. My love, We can be together, No matter how wide the crack is, holding hands under the sunset, You &amp; I are forever."_

I hate these stupid " romantic" stuff. Urgh!

I sighed &amp; smiled. The only thing I have to do now is wait.

I know, it's short. I extend Flora's but Riven's will be rather short.


	4. Breakdown News

Hi! I really HATE this fourth chapter with a capital H. Maybe you guys will like it. Anyway, Flora.

Breakdown News

.

.

I met up with Riven today. It was unexpected. I was just practicing my solos " A Kingdom &amp; A Child(Written &amp; sung by Winx Club of course, but I modified it)" as well as " Oh my my(Written by me)" on my pink bass guitar when Riven entered the Music Room.

" Nice music." He smirked. I snorted &amp; went on practicing. Then, he pulled my guitar out of my hands suddenly.

" Hey!" I retorted. " Give IT BACK!" Riven dodged as I lashed at him with my wooden ruler, which is made of strong, thick wood from oak trees.

Putting himself in a position where I couldn't reach him on the top of the book shelf full of music pieces &amp; music books, he strummed my guitar strings &amp; began to sing a stupid &amp; ridiculous song that he made up. Glaring, I sent my wooden ruler to hit him again.

" Oh darling, my love, why can't you see, that I lo-o-ove you? You may tie me down with…urgh! ...Seaweed &amp;-Ahh!-Lash me till I-Uhh!-bleed but do I-Urgh!-care at all? NO! Whoops! Because I-Whoa!-lo-o-o-ove you! WHOA!" he sang loudly in between screeching as my wooden ruler flew &amp; tried to spank him. Then, he jumped down from the shelf, tossed me my precious guitar &amp; locked the door.

Pinning me to the wall, he began kissing my cheek &amp; my neck. I could feel his hand holding my back for support while leaning on me.

I pressed my lips on his &amp; I felt him tug my shirt. I parted &amp; said, " Don't do that!". He laughed &amp; kissed me again. As we were kissing, we heard footsteps coming close.

Creating a ball of energy, I shot it at the door. The door was immediately covered with a green &amp; pink aura. Now nobody could open the door at all.

" Sherry…" Riven whispered into my ear. " You're so beautiful…" We began kissing again &amp; when we finally stopped, it was already evening. I shot another ball of energy at the Music Room door &amp; the aura faded. He gave me a final kiss &amp; we parted our ways.

I got home &amp; headed to my room. I got into the shower &amp; as I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo, I realized how much Riven &amp; I loved each other, how we could be together in the future &amp; how much fun we could have as a couple.

I wore a loose emerald top, denim shorts &amp; tied my hair into a loose ponytail. But I soon received bad news from Miele. &amp; it wasn't JUST bad, it was VERY VERY bad.

" F-F-F-Flora! W-W-Where did you g-g-g-g-go?" Miele sobbed as she burst into my room. " M-Mummy s-s-said that D-D-Daddy found a n-n-new job in S-S-Scotland &amp; we-we-we are l-leaving n-next t-t-t-t-term!" Then, Miele burst out crying like a river &amp; ran to her own room.

As for me, I stared at the air before collapsing on my bed, sobbing like a 3 year old. I know that crying helps you release emotions but I don't think so this time. It was more like creating a tsunami. _We are leaving Pennsylvania &amp; going to Scotland? God, why are you so cruel?_ I sobbed my heart out.

Miele &amp; I shut ourselves in our room &amp; refused to have dinner. I really felt sick to my stomach. I texted Riven. _Hi Riven! Come &amp; meet me at my house tonight? Please climb the pipe outside my window, which is the one on the far right corner. –Flora_

I really felt like no one else can comfort me. My phone beeped. _Okay. –Riven_

That night, I tossed &amp; turned &amp; at midnight, I gave up trying to sleep &amp; went to my window. The night was beautiful &amp; the stars shone brightly but my heart felt cold &amp; heavy. Then, I saw someone climbing up to my window.

The intruder tapped at my window. In a hushed voice, he said: " Sherry! Open up!" I nearly died but opened the window. He sat on my bed &amp; I flew at him. Sobbing into his chest, I stammered everything out.

" R-R-Riven! I'm leaving P-Pennsylvania &amp; I'm m-m-moving to S-S-Scotland! I'm NEVER seeing you &amp; Tecna &amp; Aisha &amp; Timmy AGAIN!"

He looked upset. My alarm clock beeped &amp; announced the arrival of one a.m.. Riven got up &amp; reminded me tomorrow is the Valentine's Day Dance &amp; I better get some sleep.

" Bye Sherry!" He said softly before sliding down the pipe. I locked the window &amp; my heart felt colder &amp; heavier as I got into bed.

_Well, I'll just have to wait._ I thought to myself.

Hi! How was it? I'm NOT proud of this chapter. Please review! Oh, &amp; don't forget I'm going on a holiday! For those who read createthyimagination2136's story, I told her to make that holiday announcement in the next chapter.


	5. Announcement to confused readers

**Announcement: **

**To Chibi Horsewoman &amp; ALL the readers out there who are scratching their heads wondering WHAT story this is, I tell you that it is a ****_FLORA &amp; RIVEN_**** story. Anyway, this is all I can say. Goodbye! &amp; don't pester me to write another chapter next week. -WinxMusaFan  
**


	6. Competiting With the Star

Sad stories coming on &amp; then happy ending again! UH! I can't believe we authors are WRITING THESE STUFF! Anyway, message to _Chibi Horsewoman( I am sorry if I insulted you or offended you): This story is MY story &amp; leave it alone! NOBODY IS PERFECT, missy!_ As I had said, sorry if I insulted you. I'm sorry for the late updates!

Competition with the Star

.

.

I felt the whole world spinning this morning. Maybe it's because my alarm clock threw ice cubes at me, or it's because we are leaving next Saturday.

I threw on a loose apple green blouse with lime green &amp; light rose patterns. I put on strappy orchid sandals with a dark gold diamond &amp; magenta straps. I tied my hair into buns (like Enchantix &amp; Believix) with flowery hair ties &amp; tied the ends of my hair into a kind of ponytail(like Harmonix &amp; Musa's Bloomix) with a lime hair tie.

Taking a piece of toast from the breakfast platter, I grabbed my bag &amp; bottle, ushered Miele to hurry up &amp; ran out of the door.

We caught the bus just in time as it started to leave &amp; quickly boarded it. I noticed what Miele was wearing for the first time: a yellow shirt, a turquoise skirt, lime green shoes, maroon bangles &amp; a strawberry pink headband with yellow flowers on the left side. Her long peach-coloured hair was tied in a high ponytail.

" Miele, what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, noticing she looked very upset. " I don't want to leave! I won't see my classmates anymore…and Willow…" Miele burst out miserably, "…and Benjamin…" Miele added shyly.

Benjamin Fowler was Miele's crush (or boyfriend) &amp; is a tall, clumsy &amp; nature-loving with very little muscles, like Timmy. All his weapons will harm enemies but not Nature, like his "Leaf Blade", which is made of cactus thorns &amp; his "Nature Gun", which shoots pollen at the enemy. Foes either itch, sleep or get allergies. He can make vines grow using his "Specialty Nature Gun". He also knows a bit of magic, where he learns from Miele.

We arrived at school &amp; were immediately "greeted" by the "Popular People". " Hey there jerks! What are you two doing standing in front of us?" Bloom Carol Dragon Flame (Bloom Carol D. Flame)sneered, shoving me. " Yeah! &amp; look at this 'fashion'! So few centuries ago!" Stella Radius Luna Star (Stella Radius L. Star) laughed, pulling Miele's hair.

Musa Enid Hedy Lemarr (Musa Enid H. Lemarr) came forward &amp; laughed at me menancingly. " Hah! You won't stand a chance against _me _inthe singing contest during the Valentine's Day Dance, because _I _amthe best singer in the whole of Magix!" Musa mocked me loudly, poking me in the chest.

" Excuse me!" the bus driver, Mr. Jackson coughed loudly, " Do you want me to report you three girls to Miss Faragonda? Or Miss Griselda?" Bloom, Stella &amp; Musa quickly shook their heads. " Good. Miss Flame, Ms Star &amp; Ms Lemarr! I'm keepin' an eye on you! One more rude remark from you three &amp; I'll spank you all with a hairbrush! Now off you go!" Mr. Jackson threatened sternly, holding his rough, sharp hand up.

Musa, Bloom &amp; Stella took one look at his rough hand &amp; scooted away immediately to join the " Popular People". Mr. Jackson muttered something about how rude some teens were these days &amp; how they should be punished before driving off. The looks on Bloom, Stella, Musa, Krystal, Sky, Brandon &amp; Helia clearly stated the words: _" You will pay for that, you filthy scum &amp; pestering sister!"_ Riven looked guilty.

As Miele &amp; I walked to the locker, I noticed Musa slip something inside. Miele took a left turning while I went straight ahead. I smiled at Aisha as she paused at her locker that was next to mine. Riven sighed &amp; stopped at his locker, which was on my right. I turned the numbers &amp; pulled the door open. A piece of cream coloured paper drifted out &amp; landed on the floor. Picking it up, I read what was on it:

_**You think you got lucky this time 'round, you little-miss-know-it-all! The contest is on! You vs me! Stupid flower fairy! Prepare to lose!**_

_**-Musa**_

I groaned &amp; banged my head on my locker. Musa knew I was going to lose. I haven't sung since I was 7, which was for a Christmas Eve Celebration. Now, I'm 17! Aisha took the paper from me &amp; read it. " Oh, don't you worry one bit, Flora! You will beat that _sing-song-who-knows-nothing-at-all_!" Aisha reassured me. She used the nickname she gave Musa.

Riven went to me &amp; whispered something in my ear.

During our break time &amp; lunch time, Riven helped my friends &amp; I practice songs. He even managed to teach Timmy how to play on an electronic-guitar(which he nearly dropped). " Thank you." I whispered to Riven, pecking him on the cheek.

That afternoon, the whole school got ready for the Valentine's Day Dance. Musa dressed herself in a magenta jacket with black stripes over a lilac shirt. She wore a blue-beaded necklace, a maroon tie, plait-pattern skirt with grey socks &amp; purple heels. I used magic to change my blouse, skirt &amp; sandals to a mint green tank top with spaghetti straps, khaki pants, a pink belt &amp; cyan sandals. My hair was braided into two like Diaspro's with a lavender headband &amp; a big apple green flower on the left. Miele lent me her pink &amp; yellow necklace &amp; gold bangles.

" Come on, idiot! You're wasting my time!" Musa hissed. I followed her on stage &amp; gulped. Miss Faragonda came up along with us. " A competition between flora &amp; Musa! You students will be given a device like this…" she waved a flat remote-control like gadget with two buttons, "… The green button is Flora &amp; the magenta button is Musa to vote!" she announced.

Musa went first. She sang "You Made Me A Woman" &amp; "One to One". Then, it was my turn. " Uh…Hi? I have a special team to play along with me here." I said through the microphone. Aisha came up, using morphix to bring her drum set, Tecna with her keyboard, Timmy stumbled over the wire of his electronic-guitar &amp; to my surprise, Riven came up too with an orange guitar. The " Popular People" scowled.

My first song was " A Kingdom a Child":

_**I had the strangest dream last night**_

_**About another space and time**_

_**A kingdom and a child**_

_**It's so familiar**_

_**Even if I could turn back time**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing in my life**_

_**But it's time for me to know**_

_**And jump into the past**_

_**What happened to the world**_

_**That once was my sweet home**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same**_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head**_

_**Is there a happy ending?**_

_**I hear you calling my name**_

_**I would search the whole world to find you**_

_**Every day I'm getting closer to the truth**_

_**Sometimes I feel so confused**_

_**And life is such a mystery**_

_**Take me back where I belong**_

_**I really wanna know**_

_**What happened to the world**_

_**That once was my sweet home**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same**_

_**I'll find the answers to the questions in my head**_

_**Is there a happy ending?**_

_**I hear you calling my name**_

_**I would search the whole world to find you**_

_**Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth**_

_**Tell me the story of my life**_

_**About a kingdom and a child**_

_**Tell me the story of my life**_

_**About a kingdom and a**__** child**_

The audience clapped &amp; cheered loudly. " Want to hear us play some more?" Riven yelled, grabbing the microphone from me. "YEAH!" the audience screamed. " Alright! Catch us if you CAN!" he shouted back, handing back the mic.

_**Mayday, mayday**_

_**I think I need a break from books and homework**_

_**So the school can wait, they won't miss us today**_

_**Big time, big time**_

_**We're gonna hang around all day long, day long**_

_**And do whatever we like, we'll hit the town**_

_**Don't say no I know you wanna do it**_

_**Come with me, it's fun to be a little naughty**_

_****__**CHORUS:**_

_**Today we're going downtown**_

_**It's just a little holiday**_

_**Try and catch us if you can**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be a good girl**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be the best I can**_

_**So I hope you will understand**_

_**Who-oh aha-la-la-la-la**_

_**Who-oh aha-la-la-la-la**_

_**Who-oh catch us if you can!**_

_**Mayday, mayday**_

_**The game is over Think we are in trouble oh-oh**_

_**Yes we promise you we won't do this again**_

_**Why must good things**_

_**Come to an end and won't you please have mercy?**_

_**We're young, we're free We're full of energy**_

_**In fact**_

_**We're the ones you can always count on**_

_**Anyway you should know nobody's perfect**_

_****__**CHORUS:**_

_**Today we're going downtown**_

_**It's just a little holiday**_

_**Try and catch us if you can!**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be a good girl**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be the best I can**_

_**So I hope you will understand**_

_**Oohooh shallalalala, oohooh shallalalala**_

_**Oohooh catch us if you can!**_

I sang &amp; didn't know myself at all. Soon, Miss Faragonda came up. " &amp; here are your winners!" she said, clapping her hands. A screen appeared with the results:

**Musa: 3,569**

Musa smirked at me. I guess the " Popular People" forced others to vote for Musa. Then, my score came:

**Flora: 25,985**

My jaw hit the ground. Musa stomped her foot angrily. My friends congratulated me, even Riven. Then, he got "roasted".

" Why did you go up there &amp; play for them, huh?" Bloom yelled, shoving Riven. " You know you are suppose to support us &amp; Musa, who is your GIRLFRIEND! Not losers like those!" Stella added, pointing at my friends &amp; I.

Musa went up to him. " Riven, baby, should we go for the dance?" she cooed. She leaned closer to kiss him. I had a strange feeling inside me. Madness… No. Anger… Maybe. Jealousy… BINGO!

Running to Riven, I yanked him away from Musa. She lost her grip &amp; stumbled. " Why did you do that for?" Krystal asked, pushing me. Helia shoved me against a wall.

" HELIA! GO AWAY!" I screamed, wriggling. He snorted. Musa pushed Helia away s the other "Popular People" came forward…

**Have to go or else I'll be grounded. Probably have to wait longer before I can update again. Sorry!**


	7. The Fight

Hi! Sorry for the late update! I had an exam last week so now is the 1 week holiday. This is Chapter 7! Oh, kittyxo: Thank you!

The Fight

" How much more miserable do you want my life to be? You already won the contest!" Musa screeched. She slapped me &amp; gave me a bleeding nose.

I whimpered &amp; fell to the ground. Bloom &amp; Stella aimed &amp; got ready to blast me with a convergence spell. Musa joined them &amp; a huge swirling ball of baby blue, yellow &amp; magenta began to form in their hands.

" Convergence! Flaming Bright Chord!" Bloom, Stella &amp; Musa yelled. " Protect Talita!" A green shield surrounded me as they attacked. The attack bounced off the surface of the shield like a rubber ball &amp; flew back at Musa, Bloom &amp; Stella. " AAAHH!" they screamed as their attack hit them. Musa, Bloom &amp; Stella flew back fifty paces &amp; knocked the rest of the " Popular People" into a wall.

Musa stood up shakily. Bloom &amp; Stella began to stand when they suddenly collapsed to their feet &amp; knocked Musa down. " You…will…pay for… this!" Bloom began, panting. Sky got up &amp; helped her to her feet. Krystal held Helia's hand. Brandon pulled Stella up &amp; Musa got up by herself.

Ms. Faragonda &amp; Ms. Griffin had created a convergence shield to protect me. Riven came running over with Aisha, Tecna &amp; Timmy trailing behind. The " Popular People tried to run away.

" Morphix Trap!" Aisha yelled. The " Popular People" stepped into the trap &amp; got stuck. "Sound Flame!" Musa &amp; Bloom converged again. " Copernus Castiel!" Ms. Faragonda &amp; Ms. Griffin created another shield, a blue dome that covered us all.

The " Popular People" struggled to get themselves unstuck. " Stitching Vines!" Krystal tried. Nothing. " Dragon Sphere!" Bloom shouted &amp; Buddy, her dragon, got stuck too. Aisha waved her hands &amp; made the Morphix even stickier.

Musa spotted Riven standing behind Ms. Griffinn. " Riven! Oh, Riven! Help us, please!" she begged. Instead of helping, Riven went over to Musa &amp; said, " You know, Musa, I never actually loved you that much, or rather, at all."

I suppose Musa had the shock of her life &amp; didn't speak. The rest of the " Popular People" threw insults at me. Reason? I don't know why. " Look what you have done, you stupid idiot flower freak! You listen to your Mummy's pr-ecious words &amp; I bet she had you to steal my boyfriend!" Musa screamed at me, saying "Mummy" in a high fakey voice, " Mummy's pr-ecious darling! You nasty elf!"

" I-I tell you what…" I began as tears stung my eyes.

" What, huh? You're not even strong enough to defend yourself! Weakling flower, just like a frail rose without life!" Helia mocked, trying to free himself. " Yeah! You are just a goody-goody flower fairy!" Sky added. " Weak person! Mummy's precious darling!" Brandon shouted.

That hit it. " You know what? You all are the weaklings! Can't even defend yourselves! So what if I'm a goody-goody flower fairy? &amp; I listen to my Mother because I love her &amp; I obey her! What do you know? I bet YOUR MOTHERS never thought you how to behave! All you do is bully others. Weak people!" I shouted.

I ran off to a lonely hut &amp; sat there. Tears spilled &amp; rain pelted on me but I couldn't be bothered to care. " That was awesome!" Rivens voice complemented. " Go away!" I said steely, glaring. He stood still. I pushed him away &amp; turned my back towards him. A warm fold of cloth got my attention.

I hugged Riven. That was when I noticed the umbrella he was carrying. It was made of pink Morphix. Pink?! I laughed &amp; asked him, " I thought you hated pink?" He snorted loudly, " I would have chosen another colour if Morfic, wait, Morpix, no, Morphix isn't pink."

" What happened to the " Popular People"?" I asked, grabbing his arm. " Bloom, Stella, Krystal &amp; Sky are going to be in hot water with their parents. Usual royalty stuff. Musa is suspended from playing music for a month, Helia is suspended from art &amp; Brandon will face King Erendor." Riven replied, kicking a stone. I used magic &amp; changed my wet clothes into my raincoat(taken from Season 3), which is a hot pink coat with blue buttons, pink leggings with pink flowers, a purple hat, green wrists gloves &amp; pink rain boots.

The rain came down harder as Riven &amp; I walked the path back to school. I hugged Riven tight. When we reached Alfea, the rain suddenly stopped. I changed my raincoat to a sea green dress with a string of pearls around my waist( like a belt), an overskirt made of silk in yellow-green, tied with a yellow-green ribbon at the bottom part of the dress(below my left knee), with slightly pnkish pearls decorating the edges of my dress &amp; frills in sea green. There were powder blue flowers in my hair &amp; braids, a salmon pink choker on my neck &amp; I wore fern green satin slippers on my feet.

Riven gasped when he saw me. " Sherry, you really truly are beautiful…" he mumbled.

*Flaming Bright Cord, Stitching Vines &amp; Dragon Sphere are spells I made up.*

So yeah, Chapter 7 done. Might be another loooong time before I update. Please don't hate me &amp; don't flame. Thank you.


	8. The Last Picture

**Hi! Some things I want to say:**

**FloraFanS: Thank you!**

**Just A Dreamer: Thank you for the suggestion! Unfortunately, I am used to using "&amp;" instead of "and", sorry. But the notes, I think I'll bold it. Thanks!**

The Last Picture

.

.

Walking to the Great Hall, many people stared at Riven &amp; I. Probably because he was holding my hand very very tightly. " Sherry…" Riven began. He took something from his back pocket &amp; kept his hands behind his back. Then, he surprised me. " For you." He announced.

I gasped. " Roses! How did you know?" I squealed, smelling the roses, " Oh! They're soo lush!" " Hmm…Lucky guess?" Riven suggested. " May I offer this dance to you?" he asked, bowing slightly. A few girls giggled &amp; he glared at them. They were silenced immediately &amp; turned around.

" May I offer this dance to you?" he tried once more. Before I could reply, Timmy laughed at him. Riven charged at Timmy &amp; Timmy ran away, screaming like a girl.

" May I offer-" he began, growling. I stopped him. " Of course." I giggled. " NO! You're laughing at me too!" he sighed in despair. I laughed &amp; pulled him to the dance floor, where the band of musicians had started playing classical music.

While dancing, he bumped into a million people. First, he knocked into a random girl named Clarice(*). She glared &amp; shouted at Riven before her boyfriend Dillon(*) could speak. (Normal: Clarice, **Bold: Riven**, _Italics: Dillon, _Underlined: Me)

Clarice: Hey! Watch where you're going you clumsy elephant!  
**Riven: ****You**** watch where ****you're ****going!  
**_Dillon: Clarice…_  
Clarice: Dillon, you stay out of this!  
**Riven: Go on &amp; yell. I'm leaving.  
**Clarice: [grabs Riven's arm] Wait, you clumsy oaf! I'm not finish with you yet! Hey! Come back here!  
**Riven: Let go! Go back to your dance! [Shakes her hands off his arm &amp; pushes her back to Dillon]  
**Me: Sorr-! Ahhh!  
**Riven: SCRAM! COME ON!**

That was only Clarice. Then, it was Alice &amp; Jared. &amp; Alice was in a fine temper, she was.(**Alice, **Me, _Jared, _Riven)

**Alice: HEY! What's the big idea? Bumping into others like an elephant on a beach ball?  
**Riven: Oh, shut up!  
_Jared: [whispers] Get out of here, Riven! Unless you want her to lock you in an ice cube!_  
Riven: Beh!  
**Alice: Ice Column!(**) [Ice forms around Riven's legs]**  
Me: Oh dear! Alice, be a pet! I'm sorry about that!  
_Jared: Yes, Alice. Let him go.  
_**Alice: Fine.**

After dancing, I was invited to play songs on stage. So were Riven, Tecna, Timmy &amp; Aisha. Backstage before the song concert, I changed my outfit into a pale pink blouse underneath a slate blue jacket, green belt, white skirt, yellow ankle-boots &amp; my hair was in braids.

Tapping the microphone nervously, I coughed to get every one's attention. " Uh…Good evening! I am here to…er…sing a song." I stuttered.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I don't know know what to do_

_Help me_

_I'm here alone_

_And memories are comin' into my mind_

_Of the story of me and you_

_When everything felt so right_

_Hmm_

_You're a charming prince_

_With you I had my first real kiss_

_I didn't know what to do_

_'Cause I had to face the truth, oh baby_

_I had all your love and_

_Why oh why I did I let you go this way_

_Don't you know baby that you're the one_

_Who always made me feel_

_Like I'm a queen_

_The one who's always been there for me_

_And that's why I will love you_

_Endlessly_

_Oh oh ooh_

_'Cause baby you're the one_

_And though you're everything that_

_I've been dreamin' of_

_I realize I'm not what you need_

_You deserve much more_

_Than a girl like me_

_Oooh_

_When I met you_

_It was love at first sight so sweet and true_

_And my heart started beatin' fast_

_(Beatin' fast)_

_For a love that's come too fa-aast_

_I need you baby_

_To look into my eyes and hold me tight_

_Just take me away from here_

_I think I'm losing my mind_

_Ooooh_

_I wish you all the best_

_Why oh why did I let you go away_

_Don't you know baby_

_That you're the one who always made me feel_

_Like I'm a queen_

_The one who's always been there for me_

_And that's why I will love you_

_Endlessly_

_Oh oh ooh_

_'Cause baby you're the one_

_And though you're everything that_

_I've been dreamin' of_

_I realize I'm not what you need_

_You deserve much more_

_Than a girl like me_

_Ooooh_

_She is so, she's so different from me_

_(Oh she's so different from me)_

_Remember that I want you to be happy_

_(Darlin' you're the one)_

_Ooooh oooh_

_She's so much better baby_

_She's so much better baby_

_Hmm_

_She is so, she's so different from me_

_(And though you're everything that)_

_(I've been dreamin' of)_

_(I realize I'm not what you need)_

_Remember that_

_(You deserve much more)_

_(Than a girl like me)_

_I want you to be happy_

_(And though you're everything that)_

_(I've been dreamin' of)_

_You're everything that_

_I've been dreaming' of_

_(I realize I'm not what you need)_

_I'm not what you need_

_(You deserve much more)_

_(Than a girl like me)_

_Oh oh ooh_

_'Cause baby you're the one_

_(And though you're everything that)_

_(I've been dreamin' of)_

_(I realize I'm not what you need)_

_What you need_

_(You deserve much more)_

_You deserve so much more_

_(Than a girl like me)_

_So much better_

_You're the one_

The crowd clapped &amp; cheered me to sing another. I gulped. Tapping my chin, a light bulb flickered in my head.

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him not?_

_(There are a million things that I can't tell you)_

_Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign_

_You turn around just one look and I'm in Heaven_

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call)_

_(Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you_

_I miss you so_

_When you're not around_

_(There are a million reasons why I adore you)_

_I know good things_

_Come to those who wait_

_The day will come when you and I will be together_

_(We'll be together)_

_And that day will last forever_

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melody_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call)_

_(Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_(That I'm)_

_Crazy in love with you_

_You'd be my number one_

_I'd stand by your side_

_I'd make you smile everyday_

_If I was your girl_

_Will I ever find the courage to say_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call) (Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you..._

The whole concert ended with the whole school screaming, clapping &amp; cheering. I waved &amp; went backstage with the others.

The alarm woke me up nastily. I stretched &amp; got out f bed. By the time I got downstairs, the bus was there honking loudly. I shoved Miele out of the door &amp; rushed to the bus.

" You kids might wanna hurry." Mr. Jackson sniffed grumpily. He looked annoyed.

I blushed &amp; boarded the bus. Aisha had saved me &amp; Miele a seat. I sat on my seat quickly. A horrible flashback hit me: _Last year, I was putting my bus pass back slowly &amp; before I could sit, the bus jerked forward &amp; I ended up in the hospital with an injured head because I smashed into a pole._

I shook the memory away quickly.

At school, I realized it was picture day. We tidied ourselves up. " Hey! Girl! Yeah, you!" a hoarse voice yelled at me. I turned. It was Mr. Jeep( or the Sheep, as students call him, because he was born in the year of the goat &amp; was always eating veggies), one of the school admins. " M-Me?" I asked. " Yes, you, stupid!" he growled. He was very mean when he wanted to be. He pointed at Riven. " Stand next to him! That arrogant, bad-tempered, purple hair kid." the Sheep barked. Riven glared when he said "purple hair".

"Hi."

I jumped.

" It's me, Sherry." Riven whispered.

"NO TALKING!" the Sheep snapped.

Riven snorted.

" Okay! 1, 2, 3, SMILE!" the Sheep yelled. " Okay! FREESTYLE!" he shouted.

I was suddenly picked up &amp; placed on Riven's shoulder. " Smile, Sherry!" he smirked.

**Okay, enough! Sorry for the long wait. I have billions of homework, besides having a brother who bruised my ankle &amp; hogs the computer. Don't flame me please. Please bear with me for the long update. I have not given up yet, though! Sorry for disappointments that I won't update for a long time. **


	9. The Day I Lost My Everything

**Hey! I have totally forgotten to add these in the last chapter:**

**Dillon: a character I made up.  
Ice Column: a spell I made up(Alice has the power of ice)**

**Please don't flame. My exams just finished. This is a mix of Flora &amp; Riven's point of views.**

The Day I lost My Everything

.

.

(Riven's POV)

The light drizzle pattered my window pane as I looked out of it. I can see Flora's father dump some huge trunks &amp; bags &amp; luggage into a mini-van.

Flora came out, dragging her feet with that sister of hers, Miele. I watched as she put her huge, pink trunk into the van &amp; I felt my heart break. I know I should be there, but I can't make my feet move.

Anyways, Mom would be blind with all that boo-hoo tears she is shedding now. I could feel tears in my own eyes. _I know this is not manly, but I can't stop myself…" _I sniffed. I shut the curtains &amp; went back to my bed.  
I heard the rain come down harder...

(Flora's POV)

I dumped my luggage into the boot &amp; went into the car. My head hurt. Miele looked even sadder than me. She was sniffling so hard, Mum had to dry her shirt before she caught a cold.

I fidgeted in my seat. I waved goodbye to the house I had spent my first 17 years in. The green paint looked kinda shabby now &amp; the roof seemed to be faded.

Miele snuggled down beside me &amp; soon, she nodded off. The evening sun threw it's rays of golden yellow, orange, pinkish-purple light at us. Mum also dozed off, but Dad &amp; I were wide awake.

Dad yawned.

"Flora?" I woke up from my sleep. Had I really fallen asleep?

"Yes, Father?"

"Could you lend me a hand &amp; drive for 4 hours? I have been steering this baby for 6 hours." He yawned again. I checked my watch. _4 a.m._

"Alright." Dad stopped the car &amp; we switched. He soon snored.

It was 10 a.m. before Dad woke up.

"Thanks, Flora." He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I shook Miele up. She got up very grumpily. I backed away before she could scream nasty words at me for waking her up.

Mum yawned, stretched &amp; stepped out of the car. She took Miele's hand &amp; went off to the direction of a café while Dad &amp; I brought out the bags, luggage &amp; suitcases.

By the time Dad &amp; I heaved the stuff on the trolley &amp; pulled it over to the Café, it was already 11 O' clock. Mum packed some sandwiches for Dad &amp; I.

We wandered around the airport &amp; at 1 O' clock, we took off. I washed the aeroplane's window using my tears. These were tears off sadness. Tears of love. Tears of a dying heart.

(Riven)

I can't believe it. That's Sherry's plane flying off in the distance. I just missed her.

Her youthful shape. Her beautiful tanned skin. Her luscious long hair. Her sparkly green eyes. I already start to miss her laughter. That laugh made the sun come out. It took away my anger. My sorrows vanish.

A tear trickled down my cheek.

_Today is the day I lost Sherry. My everything._

(Flora)

The plane went through a white fluff of cloud. One of them looked like Riven to me.

His purple eyes. His spiky hair. His well built body. His glare. I missed him telling me his thoughts. My sorrow of leaving melted away.

A tear fell onto my palm but I wiped it away before anyone could see it. Another tear dripped onto my right palm but I didn't notice it.

_Today was the day I lost Riven. My Everything._

**Hi there! I know it's short. I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter but I hope I have ideas for the next. I know it will be weeks or months before I update. It's just that I use my house computer, so everybody in my house(except my father) uses it. I have not given up yet, so don't lose hope on me! Thank you! -Musa**


	10. The Wishing Well of Love

**Hello! How did you like the last chapter? Here is my new chapter. Oh, thank you for your reviews. **

** Alexandria_Writes: Yes, I know who you are. I don't think I can do a Hiccstrid story. I didn't watch "How To Train Your Dragon 2".**

**This is Flora. **

The Wishing Well of Love

.

.

The plane bumped on the rough runway. Miele &amp; I jolted up. Scotland was a winter wonderland. The snow caps mountain bordered Scotland from the outside world.

We shoved our way out of the plane, pushed our way through the crowded hallway, went through the migration area, collected our luggage &amp; stuff &amp; headed off to find our guide, Daphne Coral Dragon Flame (Daphne Coral D. Flame). Strange though, she has the same surname as Bloom.

"That must be Miss Daphne!" Miele shrieked, pointing at a young, middle-aged lady in the crowd. Mum smacked her hand.

"Don't point! That may not be Miss Daphne!" snapped Mum.

"But it has to be her! Look! She has pale skin, burnt-blond hair &amp; brown eyes!" Miele sobbed.

The lady laughed, putting down her map &amp; coming towards us. "Now, now, don't be so hard on her, Rose!(**I don't think I mentioned Flora's Mum's name in the other chapters. If I did, whoops, her name is Rose.****) **I am Daphne! Please call me Daphne, I can't stand the word 'Miss' nowadays. Don't cry, Miele!" smiled the lady, giving Miele a flower.

When Daphne had her back turned, Miele gave Mum that I-told-you-so look. Mum rolled her eyes.

Daphne toured us around the town that we were living in. When we stopped for the 3rd bathroom break, I turned &amp; asked, "Daphne, do you have a younger sister named Bloom?" She looked at me, shocked. "Yes, why? Are you good friends with her?" she asked.

I went red. "Er...No." I said hastily. Daphne didn't notice I sounded stupid.

After the tour, Daphne showed us our house. It was an apartment. Quite nice actually, but kinda small. Daphne gave Dad her name card, "I live at that pink house right there. If there is anything, I will be at home or at my office, just down the road. Bye!"

I went into my room. It was pretty &amp; looked out to some trees. I looked around my room. It has space for my guitar, my bed, my desk, 2 bookshelves, a plant, my wardrobe, bags &amp; another small table with room to spare.

Mum clapped her hands &amp; everything flew into place. My bed went below a window, my guitar went to my "practise corner", my desk beside my bed, the shelves were next to my guitar, the small table went to the "practise corner" with the small plant on top &amp; my wardrobe was opposite my bed.

When Mum wasn't looking, I put a picture of Riven under a stack of art blocks &amp; art books.

I decided to go out for a walk since Mum would lose her head if I get in her way. A couple walked by me &amp; looked very happy. They crowded around a well. I also noticed that about 5 more couples were fighting over the well.

Walking over, I noticed a faded sign over the well. It said:

"_**Welcome to the Wishing Well. Here, you can ask about love. The Wishing Well of Wealth is over there."**_An arrow pointed to an over-crowded wishing well. Somebody could call inside the well with all that pushing. I continued reading:

"_**Now, after you had read this, toss a coin into the well, make a wish hard &amp; come back every Monday afternoon to make the same wish until you true love finds you. Good Luck!"**_

I felt for a coin &amp; tossed it into the well, wishing hard that one day, true love will find its way to me &amp; Riven.

After walking, I went back to my room &amp; my phone beeped. On the screen, it said it was a message from Riven. I went pink.

The message said: _"Hello Sherry. How is where ever that place you are in now? Remember, DO NOT LET ANY GUYS TOUCH YOU! ~Riven"_

I went pinker. Settling down in bed, I took out a book &amp; out slipped a piece of paper. I picked it up &amp; it was the poem Riven gave me on Valentine's Day.

"_Your love is as deep as the ocean,  
Your beauty brings a rose to shame,  
I will forever love you,  
However hard our problems will be.  
My love,  
We can be together,  
No matter how wide the crack is,  
holding hands under the sunset,  
You &amp; I are forever."_

I held the poem to my heart.

Then, I remembered that there was an old box with a special book inside. I looked for it for a whole 2 hours. I only found the box, but the book was probably buried deep inside it as there were billions of books inside the box. So instead of looking, I gave up.

Tomorrow, Mum is going to enrol Miele &amp; I into Scotland Branch College. The principal is Ms. Jennifer Honey, along with her strict, just sister, Ms. Geneva Honey.

I remembered a song that we use to play: "Crazy in Love with You" &amp; I sang to myself softly.

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him not?_

_(There are a million things that I can't tell you)_

_Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign_

_You turn around just one look and I'm in Heaven_

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call)_

_(Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you_

_I miss you so_

_When you're not around_

_(There are a million reasons why I adore you)_

_I know good things_

_Come to those who wait_

_The day will come when you and I will be together_

_(We'll be together)_

_And that day will last forever_

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melody_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call)_

_(Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_(That I'm)_

_Crazy in love with you_

_You'd be my number one_

_I'd stand by your side_

_I'd make you smile everyday_

_If I was your girl_

_Will I ever find the courage to say_

_Whenever you call my name_

_(Whenever you call) (Whenever you call my name)_

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you..._

Tears rolled down my eyes as I reached the last part.

_It was true...I'm crazy in love with Riven..._

I drifted off to sleep. Scotland Branch College wasn't going to be that bad, right?

**Heya! How did you like it? I made sure it was longer than the previous. It has a lot of poems. Thank you for the ideas, Alexandria! **


	11. Scotland Branch College

**Hey everybody! Did you like "The Wishing Well of Love"? Anyway, here is my next chapter!**

Scotland Branch College

.

.

I woke up when the alarm clock buzzed. This made me jump out of bed like a mad man. Miele knocked loudly at my door.

"Flora!" she yelled.

I grunted. Miele didn't get the hint. "FLORA!" she shrieked. This really made me mad. I picked myself up, rubbed my eyes &amp; flung open the door.

"WHAT?" I asked, annoyed.

Miele giggled. "Come on! Mum already told you to wake up early yesterday when we registered. It's 7.30! You don't want to be late for school!" she said &amp; went to the dining room. I looked at my clock. _Oh my goodness! School is 5 blocks away &amp; it starts at 8 a.m.!_

Running to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed myself &amp; dressed at double speed. Then, I rushed to grab some bread &amp; butter, gulped down my milk, kissed Mum &amp; Dad &amp; rushed for the elevator, almost forgetting my bag.

Miele was waiting for me. "Come on, Flora!" she called. I panted as I reached Miele. Running with a heavy bag isn't the best idea for me.

We had to run to school &amp; by the time I reached there, I was ready to collapse! Miele was already on the floor. "Miele, the floor's dirty. Millions of people have stepped there," I panted, pulling her up.

"Eww..." Miele muttered, brushing herself.

A tall woman towered over us. It was Vice Principal Geneva. Vice Principal Geneva was a young lady at the age of 24 or 25, with flowing violet hair that reached her hips, tan skin &amp; often wore clothes that are loud, bold &amp; colourful. Her makeup colours are purple, pink &amp; light blue.

Vice Principal Geneva always wore a purple waistcoat over a white shirt with a pink moon shaped button on the collar. She had on a blue skirt, pink slip-ons, a brown belt tied around her waist &amp; her earrings are yellow moons.

"Good morning, girls!" Vice Principle Geneva said. You could hear the Irish tilt in her voice. "Good morning, Miss Geneva," Miele &amp; I chorused. "Please report to Principal Jennifer's office. She will assign you to your classrooms," Vice Principle Geneva said, pointing to her office.

I often find it hard to believe Principal Jennifer &amp; Vice Principal Geneva are related. Yes, they are serious, just &amp; kind, but if you listen closely, Vice Principal Geneva has an Irish tilt while Principal Jennifer has a slight bit Canadian accent.

We nodded politely &amp; rushed off to the office. We knocked at the door &amp; pushed it open. The office was empty.

"Excuse me, Principal Jennifer?" I called. Miele noticed a file on the table &amp; it said _"Configuration: Secret &amp; Important: Geneva &amp; Jennifer's History" _

Miele looked around. "Miele, what are you doing?" I asked. Miele waved her hand &amp; a copy of the original file appeared in her hands.

The door opened suddenly. Miele hurriedly stuffed the copy of file into her bag. Principle Jennifer entered.

"You must be Flora &amp; Miele!" she said, looking delighted.

"Uh..." Miele began, looking very pale, very scared &amp; super sweaty. Principle Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Flora?" she asked, looking at Miele closely.

I coughed. "Excuse me, Principal, I'm Flora," I said. Miele nodded, still pale. "M-M-Miele," she whispered.

Principle Jennifer blushed. "So sorry. Are you feeling alright, Miele?" she said. Miele nodded.

Principle Jennifer gave Miele another look before heading over to her desk. She shuffled a few papers inside her table before pulling out 6 files.

She handed us 3 each. "This green file is your lunch timetable. You can see what they have for you every day. This white folder is your class timetable. &amp; this grey folder is for your lockers. Now, don't lose these. I shan't give another one." Principal Jennifer said, clapping her hands.

We headed out of the office &amp; walked to the lockers. Whispers followed us everywhere we went. In fact, it was driving me crazy.

_Are those the new girls? _

_The one with the peach hair is cute._

_No, the one in the brown hair is pretty. _

_I hope that small cute girl is in my class! _

_I hope I can date that brown haired girl! _

_Fat chance! She'll want to date __ME__!_

I sighed. I wasn't interested in any of them. My heart ached for Riven.

Lucky for me, Miele's locker is next to mine, much to our joy. As Miele closed her locker door, a boy with reddish hair approached her. He wore round spectacles, his eyes a sparkly blue, pale skin, &amp; he wore a green shirt underneath an orange, collared, checkerboard shirt, blue belt, khaki pants &amp; grey shoes. In fact, he looked like a Timmy-disease had swept him, with books under his arm &amp; a nerdy look.

"M-M-May I walk you to class, Miss? By the way, I'm Jonathan Henry." he asked politely, going red. Suddenly, a burly boy with yellow hair, a red shirt, blue pants &amp; orange shoes pushed Jonathan away &amp; Jonathan fell, his books tumbling all over the floor &amp; his spectacles flew 5 feet away.

Miele gasped.

"Hey, sugar drops, I'm Ian Muttons. Can I walk you to class?" he asked in a flirtatious voice. Miele glared &amp; slapped him. "Ouch!" he screamed, holding his cheek, which was bright red.

"Go find another girlfriend. You are one of the stupidest boys I've ever seen! Find someone else to walk to class, Goat!" Miele snapped, going off to pick Jonathan's spectacles.

She helped him pick up his books &amp; gave back his spectacles. The other students laughed at Ian as he ran off, howling.

"Thank you for your invitation. But I have my sister here. Hang on." Miele said. She went over to me.

"Psst! I'm just letting him walk me to class. I still love Benjamin, not Jonathan. If anything happens, I can use my magic. Meet me at lunch!" Miele hissed before walking back to Jonathan.

I giggled. Putting my bag away, I noticed a guy with shiny black hair &amp; sly blue eyes watching me. I pushed the thought away &amp; walked to class.

The moment I stepped into my class, the whole class stopped chattering &amp; immediately stared at me. This made me super uncomfortable.

I sat down at a random seat but a girl with blonde hair (with orange &amp; red highlights), freckles &amp; sap green eyes tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Howdy, ya'll! Ya must be the new girl! This is my seat! Ya have to stand at the whiteboard &amp; wait for the teacher to give you a seat! I'm Apple Greenfield, by the way!" said the girl politely in a Southern American accent. She wore a collared lime green shirt under a blue denim jacket, a pink belt with a silver buckle, brown knee-length jeans &amp; brown shin-length boots with apple designs on it.

"Thank you! I'm Flora!" I said, getting up so she could sit down. A lady with plum hair, green shirt, yellow coat, pink &amp; white plaid pattern skirt &amp; blue flats walked into class.

"Good morning, Miss March!" chorused the students.

"Good morning, boys &amp; girls. Today, we are introducing a new student, Flora! Flora, I'd like you to meet the monitor &amp; assistant class monitor. This is Celeste Crown, your monitor..." she beckoned to a girl with cerulean eyes, grayish-violet hair &amp; fair skin, who had a polite smile &amp; looked strict. "...&amp; this is Emerald Gem, your assistant class monitor," She pointed at another girl with orange hair, brown eyes &amp; tan skin before pointing at Apple. "Please take a seat next to Apple Greenfield. She is an ace student &amp; I know she will help you in any way!"

I plopped myself next to Apple. She smiled &amp; told me what to do.

Apple asked if she could join me at lunch with her friend, Sunshower Drop, a pretty girl with silver hair, azure eyes, moderate skin tone, as well as her siblings, Blossom Greenfield, her younger sister, &amp; McIntosh Greenfield, her older brother.

I nodded &amp; sat at a random table with Miele. She was eating a bowl of fruit salad, an apple &amp; a carton of grape juice. I went off to get my lunch: A fish burger, a bowl of sliced mango &amp; a carton of mango juice. I waved hello to the cafeteria lady, Ms Barbara, who waved back &amp; headed to my lunch table.

A loud cough caught my attention. I turned around &amp; saw it was that boy who was watching me. He wore a black leather jacket over a white top, brown leather pants &amp; leather shoes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I, am Shine Jones. May I take you to the dance this Saturday? Our school is having a "Couple Dance" &amp; I believe that you are the best woman I can find." He said in a sleek, haughty tone.

Smoke was rising from my ears as a huge fire erupted in my eyes.

"BEST WOMAN? ARE YOU CALLING ME YOUR 'BEST WOMAN'? I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO TO A DANCE WITH YOU! GO FIND ANOTHER 'BEST WOMAN', MR. LEATHERY EEL!" I exploded, losing my temper. With a growl, I gave him the hardest slap I could manage. You could almost see a volcano erupt in my head.

Shine Jones howled &amp; rushed off. The whole cafeteria stared at me. Seems like no one has ever given him a piece of their mind before.

Going red, I excused myself &amp; told them to go back to their business before turning around to finish lunch. Miele looked as if she had been chased by a deadly scorpion.

"I'm sorry. Don't tell Mum anything, please!" I begged silently. Miele nodded.

Apple, Blossom, McIntosh &amp; Sunshower joined us minutes later. "That was amazing!" cried Blossom. She had the same Southern American accent (which I assume is the whole family's accent) ass Apple. She had red hair, sunrise coloured eyes, tan skin &amp; she wore a white shirt under a lime green vest, brown braces that were secured by crimson bows on her blue belt, maroon shorts &amp; yellow shoes.

"Eeyup!" agreed Apple's brother, McIntosh. He looked calm as he scooped some apple fritters. He had straw coloured hair, sap green eyes &amp; freckles. He wore a white shirt under a brilliant red jacket with brown collars. He had a brown belt, ripped jeans &amp; his shoes were red &amp; white.

Sunshower Drop wore a cream coloured sun dress underneath an azure coat tied tightly with a pink belt, gold bangles &amp; green slip-ons.

"Shucks, that was amazin'!" praised Apple.

"Eeyup!" said McIntosh.

"I'll say! No one has ever slapped, or touched Shine before!" agreed Sunshower.

Miele grinned. "I'm Miele, Flora's sister!" she announced.

_Later at home..._

I walked into the house to find Mum &amp; Dad glaring at me.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" I asked.

They silently handed me a letter addressed to "Flora's Family".

"What is this, young lady?" Mum asked, crossing her arm. I opened the letter. It appears to be a letter from Principle Jennifer. It said:

"_Dear Mrs &amp; Mr Sheriden Rupert,_

_I have come to tell you that Flora was reported slapping an 18 year old senior boy. I would appreciate it if you &amp; Flora come see me tomorrow after school. We would not like to see this behaviour repeated as the boy has been seen on my CCTV talking to her before she screamed at him &amp; slapped him._

_Flora, please report to my office tomorrow._

_The Headmistress,  
Jennifer Honey"_

Miele beat me to answer Mum.

"It was Shine Jones's fault! He was stalking Flora! He acted so cocky &amp; he called Flora his 'Best Woman' to take to the dance! So Flora lost it &amp; yelled at him all the things that she wanted to throw at him &amp; he ran off howling so it is Shine Jones's fault!" Miele blabbered.

Mum &amp; Dad rubbed their ears.

"Fine, we will see your Principle &amp; this Shine Jones tomorrow &amp; see what he's got to say. You have witnesses, right?" Mum said, frowning at me.

I nodded. "The whole school heard what he said. I even did a voice recording! Want me to play it now?" Miele asked. Mum &amp; Dad shook their heads while I stared at Miele in surprise. That phone of hers!

"Schools..." Mum &amp; Dad muttered.

**Done! Edit: Sorry I didn't upload this before the 11th chapter. I missed the file &amp; saw my error last night.**


	12. The File of Truth

**Hello all! How was the last chapter? Thanks for the reviews!**

The File of Truth

.

.

Mum &amp; Dad walked us to school. But they had to call the bus driver &amp; apologize because they were taking us to school. The bus driver seemed pretty annoyed because he made a turn to our road already.

_At school..._

Mum knocked on Principal Jennifer's office door.

"Come in!" said Principal Jennifer.

Mum &amp; Dad dragged Miele &amp; I into the office. Vice Principal Geneva &amp; Principal Jennifer looked up from their paperwork. In fact, Principal Jennifer looked crosser than ever.

"Hello, sir, madam." Said Vice Principal Geneva, offering Mum &amp; Dad a seat &amp; went off to get some drinks.

"Now, about this, slapping-" Principal Jennifer began.

"Wait! We have something else to say. That boy appeared to harass my daughter by saying she was his 'Best Woman'-" Dad interrupted but before he could continue, I nudged him.

"He wasn't harassing me!" I hissed.

Dad glared at me &amp; continued, "-Before she slapped him." He finished.

"Who is this boy?" asked the Principal.

"Shine Jones," I replied.

Principal Jennifer flicked a few switches &amp; spoke into a microphone:

"_Will Shine Jones please report to the Principal's office."_

5 minutes later, Shine knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Principal Jennifer. He came in &amp; gasped when he saw me.

Dad got up &amp; walked over to Shine.

"Did you call my daughter your 'Best Woman'?" Dad asked in a dangerously patient voice.

Shine shook with fear as he answered. "No."

Miele &amp; I flew out of our chairs at the same time.

"Liar!" Miele shouted.

"Fibber!" I cried.

Shine glared at us. "Shut up! Stupid girls!" he growled.

Dad grabbed Shine's jacket. "DID YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER YOUR 'BEST WOMAN'?!" Dad screamed.

"NO!" Shine yelled back. Dad lost his patience &amp; snapped his fingers at Miele.

"Miele! Put on that record!" Dad ordered. Miele pulled out her phone &amp; played the recording.

It played yesterday's scene, beginning with Shine Jones coughing:

"_Ahem!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I, am Shine Jones. May I take you to the dance this Saturday? Our school is having a 'Couple Dance' &amp; I believe that you are the best woman I can find."_

"_BEST WOMAN? ARE YOU CALLING ME YOUR 'BEST WOMAN'? I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO TO A DANCE WITH YOU! GO FIND ANOTHER 'BEST WOMAN', MR. LEATHERY EEL!"_

Principal Jennifer &amp; Vice Principal Geneva watched silently as I slapped Shine in the recording.

After the video ended, everybody was looking at Shine. Miele glared at Shine &amp; gave him the poisonous dagger looks. As for me, I looked like a murderous three headed snake, ready to kill him with a single bite. Dad looked as if he would throw Shine into jail. Mum was ready to give Shine a piece of her mind (&amp; that is not good.) Vice Principal Geneva looked ready to throw the cup of hot chocolate at Shine. Principal Jennifer gave Shine that glare that says: _"I want to see your parents tomorrow!"_

Shine gulped.

"Well? Have you still got the nerve to say 'no' if I ask again, did you call my daughter your 'Best Woman'?" Dad asked with the words _"Throw him in jail!"_ at his throat.

"Alright, I d-d-did," stammered Shine.

"I want to see your parents tomorrow." Principal Jennifer said steely.

Shine nodded.

"Flora, I apologize. Sir, Madam, thank you for seeing me. I am sorry to have troubled you," said Principal Jennifer.

After school &amp; after we finished our homework, Miele pulled me into her room &amp; took out the file that she had copied. She opened the first page &amp; read the contents out to me. She should be glad Mum &amp; Dad are out working then.

_Jennifer Evans Honey &amp; Geneva Shears Honey are not exactly related. _

_Jennifer's father, Dr. Jimmy Evans Honey, married his first wife, a Canadian &amp; Jennifer's mother, Mayflower Honey (Mayflower Eleanor back then), who died in a car crash when Jennifer was 5. This left Dr. Honey to feed Jennifer while working._

_In his office, Dr. Honey met an Irish lady named Tina Saturns. It was love at first sight. Exactly after 3 years of dating, Dr. Honey married Tina. A year later, Tina gave birth to Geneva._

_At the age of 22, Jennifer did a degree in History &amp; Geography while Geneva, aged 18, graduated from college. They decided to open a school called "Scotland Branch College" after moving to Scotland with her father &amp; stepmother._

Miele closed the file &amp; sighed. "That's all there is."

I took the file from Miele &amp; opened it. Inside was another sheet of paper. I picked it up. The words were very faint &amp; I had to squint to see it.

It seemed like a message from Dr. Honey:

"_My dear girls,_

_I am glad you have found this letter. This holds one of our family's heritage. My darling Jenny, I have left you a plot of land, half of the 100,000 dollars in my bank as well as half the antiques in our house (In Scotland)._

_Geneva, my sweetheart, I give you an apartment I had bought in Scotland, half of the 100,000 dollars in my bank &amp; half the antiques in our house (In Scotland)._

_That is all. Love, Daddy."_

I looked at Miele.

"Did you copy this?"

"Well, I don't know."

"What if it's the only copy?"

"Oh no!"

"Miele! Flora!" Mum yelled suddenly.

Miele fell off her bed. I fell off my seat.

"MIELE! FLORA!" Mum shouted again.

Miele looked up at me &amp; I nodded. "Yes, Mum?" I called back.

"What took you forever to answer? It's time for Miele to shower! It's time for Flora to practise her guitar!" Mum yelled again, reading the timetable she placed in the hall. Miele groaned. I sighed.

Miele carted off to the bathroom with her pink towel slung over her shoulders while I dragged myself into my room.

I felt lazy to practise, so I played some songs, recorded it &amp; played the recording. Knowing Mum always checks in on me every half an hour, I set my alarm clock to ring in 30 minutes time.

Then, I picked up my phone &amp; texted Riven.

_F: Hi Riven._

_R: Hey._

_F: What are you doing? _

_R: Nothing special. Just picking on Elizabeth._

I fumed when I saw his last message.

_F: HAVE YOU GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TELL YOUR MOTHER?_

A volcano went off in my brain as I wrote the "screaming" text at him.

_R: Chill, man! I'm just kidding._

_F: If it was funny I would have been laughing. Oh no! Waiting for your reply actually took 10 minutes?!_

_R: Told ya I was picking on Lizzie. Did any boys pick on you? Remember, I'll knock his teeth out of his mouth &amp; rattle him until he begs for mercy &amp; I won't let go until you accept his apology._

_F: Calm down, you buffoon! There was a boy named Shine Jones who "harassed" me. *Harassed was what my Dad used to describe it._

_R: Grr...Wait till I go to Scotland! I'll box that baboon's ears! Like that! &amp; then, I'll tear his hair out! Like this! After that, I'll knock his teeth out of his blabbering flabbering mouth like this! &amp; I'll rattle him like a rattler &amp; throw him into the sea like this!_

I could just imagine Riven flinging Shine into the sea.

_F: Stop, stop! I know Shine will run away. When can you come visit me?_

_R: Once I graduate from Red Fountain._

_F: Okay. Wait, it's been 30 minutes already? Mother will check on me soon. I'll text you once she is gone. Bye!_

With that, I shoved my phone into my drawer, picked up my bass, switched off the recording &amp; grabbed a song book. Just in time too. Mum opened the door &amp; smiled.

"Good! Now, it's time for bath. I got the bath tub ready for you as a treat. Now go!" Mum said, pointing towards the bathroom.

I sighed softly. Even though using the bath tub is my favourite activity (&amp; is very rare I get to use it, so when I am allowed to use it, it's a real treat.), I wanted to chat with Riven. But I didn't want to hurt Mum's feelings, so I grabbed my towel &amp; headed for the showers.

_Later..._

I took my phone out &amp; noticed that Riven had texted me 10 times.

_Oh dear..._

I sent him a message to apologize because I went for a bath &amp; he replied me:

_R: It's okay. My Mum just topped up my phone because of the messages I sent you._

I laughed &amp; we texted each other till midnight.


	13. Return to Owner

**Yes! I'm finally back! Happy reading! If you live in Malaysia, you will notice I put the characters' from "Puteri" inside.**

Return to Owner

.

.

The next day, Miele &amp; I walked to the Principal's office nervously. Miele nearly wet herself when we reached Principal Jennifer &amp; Vice Principal Geneva's office.

I tapped on the door, gripping the piece of paper while swallowing the lump in my throat. A lady with red hair opened the door. Miele &amp; I jumped when we saw her, since we were expecting to see the Principals'.

"Yes?" she asked, stepping out of the office.

"Urgh..." Miele said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked, shoving the paper into my jeans pocket.

"I'm Jean Birds, the new secretary. May I...help you?" she asked.

"Erm, we are looking for Principal Jennifer &amp; Vice Principal Geneva in?" I asked.

"No. They are busy with some house matters. Would you like me to...erm...give them a massage that you came?" she asked.

"NO!" Miele shouted &amp; I covered her mouth. "Excuse me?" Jean said.

"She meant that we shouldn't bother them!" I stalled. "Do you know where they live? Could you give us an address?" I asked, giving a notepad &amp; pen to Jean. Jean took it &amp; began writing.

For the whole hour while I was at Creative Writing Class, I chewed nervously on the tip of my pencil. I was thinking of what the Principals' would think when Miele &amp; I return the paper to them? _"Would they scream at us? Or expel us? Or-"_

"Flora? Flora! Are you listening?" the voice of Miss Hawthorne, the Creative Writing teacher, snapped me out of my thoughts. She will always appreciates what we write &amp; do &amp; will only tell us what we did wrong if we made a mistake.

I looked up. The whole class of 42 stared at me. I went red immediately in 2 seconds.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Hawthorne. I was thinking of an important task later. C-C-Could you repeat what you said?" I stammered, crimson in the face.

Miss Hawthorne smiled. "Would you like to take a break?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I was saying, I want you all to write me a story of romance &amp; tragedy, with the word limit of maximum 4,000 &amp; the minimum of 300. Hand it to me next Wednesday. It's Wednesday, so you have one week to finish. That's all, class dismissed!" Miss Hawthorne went through whatever she said smoothly.

The bell rang &amp; everyone exited the class room for the next lesson. I sighed, got up from my seat &amp; picked up my books. I turned around &amp; bumped into a random person.

All my books fell, my stationeries flew all over, my papers took flight &amp; my notebooks splattered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized, getting up &amp; picking my books.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have run, but I left my Home Studies textbook here..." he said &amp; helped me pick up my stationeries.

"Thank you-" I began but when I turned around, I saw the most marvellous sight in front of me. A boy of about 18, with black hair, tan skin &amp; green eyes stood in front of me. He smiled at me apologetically, went to the seat next to mine &amp; took out a book with a red cover.

"W-Wait!" I shouted before I could stop myself. He turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Erm...Uh...Ahh...Which class are you going to now?" I asked stupidly.

"Right now? Home Studies. That's why I needed my book," he said.

"Oh, right. That's where I'm going too. Want to walk with me?" I said. I went crimson when I realised what I just said. _Stupid tongue! Why are you making me a fool?! _I scolded.

"Alright. Oh, my manners! I'm Heath Johnson. You are?" he asked.

"Flora Rupert," I answered quickly, unwilling to give him my full name. He nodded.

"Let's go. Don't want to be late for Home Studies! I hear Miss Holly will be teaching us how to make frosted cupcakes! &amp; it will be aired throughout the whole school!" Heath smiled. I nodded.

I ran to my locker &amp; grabbed my Home Studies textbooks, my Home Studies Notebook, a tupperware (Hey! It might come in handy!), an apron &amp; rushed off to join Heath.

I sat next to Apple as I entered the class, since she was my Home Studies partner. "What took ya so long? Luckily Miss Holly hasn't come yet, otherwise she will go kaboom!" Apple hissed.

"Bumped into Heath," I replied.

Right at the moment, Miss Holly entered.

"Good morning everybody! As you know, we will be making frosted cupcakes today! Get those aprons ready!" Miss Holly sing songed.

"Heat the ovens at 250 degrees Celsius! Set it to heat for 15 minutes!" Miss Holly instructed. We ran to the our ovens at the back of the classroom. Luckily there were only 20 of us to share 10 ovens (each group has 2 people).

"Now, for the cupcakes! 1 cup of flour, ½ teaspoon of baking soda, ¾ teaspoons of baking powder, a pinch of salt, 1 cup of sugar &amp; 1 cup of brown sugar!" Miss Holly said. She loved making things sweet to make the day sweeter.

I dug inside our table's supply drawer &amp; poured out the ingredients into 4 measuring cups, 2 measuring spoons &amp; put the salt in a small plate. Luckily they have papers in the drawers for us to write remarks whenever our supplies run low. Apple brought out a large wooden spoon, a large bowl, 2 spare bowls, the mixing machine (she's strong!), a butter knife, a muffin tray, cups for the cupcakes &amp; a mini trash can.

I poured the dry ingredients into the bowl &amp; wrote the stuff down on a piece of notebook paper for us to copy later.

"All done?" Miss Holly chirped. Everyone nodded.

"Splendid! 3 eggs, half a butter, 5 drops of vanilla extract &amp; 2 cups of milk. After that, mix till your mixture is like, well...mixture. Put up your hands when you're done to let me check.," Miss Holly said, putting a carton of milk from the fridge on every table. She looked around &amp; gave us a warning. "DO NOT OVERMIX! OR ELSE!" She growled. Miss Holly hated if her delicacies were wasted.

Apple took out 3 eggs, cracked them fast one by one &amp; threw them into the bin. I took out the vanilla extract &amp; dropped 5 drops into the bowl. Apple poured the milk &amp; mixed the mixture while I wrote the ingredients. After Apple was tired, I mixed while she let her arm rest.

Miss Holly came to check on us after 10 minutes of mixing. "Well done, Flora &amp; Apple! That is one mixture!" she smiled. She checked on every table &amp; at last, every mixture was mixed.

"Line those trays! These make about 14 cupcakes!" Miss Holly said. I took out another tray &amp; we lined the trays quickly.

"Done lining? Now, pour the mixture in halfway..." Everyone poured the batter into the cups. "...&amp; place it into the oven. Careful not to burn yourself! Set it for 20 minutes!"

We took the trays to the back &amp; put them into the ovens carefully. I set it for 20 minutes while Apple closed the oven door carefully.

"Now for the frosting! 1 cup of unsalted butter, 5 cups of confectioners' sugar, ¼ cup of heavy cream, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract &amp; salt! Stir the butter till creamy &amp; add the other ingredients &amp; stir for another 3 minutes!" Miss Holly blabbered.

Apple &amp; I rushed about to keep up. She softened the butter over a small stove in the front of the classroom while I threw some vanilla extract, heavy cream, confectioners' sugar &amp; salt into 2 measuring cups, one small measuring spoon &amp; a normal spoon. Apple came back with the butter, poured it into another bowl &amp; mixed it until it was creamy. I poured in the sugar, cream, salt, 2 drops of pink food colouring (much to Apple's annoyance for not following instructions) &amp; vanilla extract &amp; she mixed it for 3 minutes while I went to get the cupcakes out of the oven &amp; set it on a wire rack.

While waiting for the cupcakes to cool, Apple &amp; I went to get piping bags from Miss Holly. We filled the bag with the frosting &amp; debated over what swirl we should do, but Apple told me that it doesn't matter.

After the cupcakes cooled, we cut the tip of the bag &amp; did a swirl with the frosting. I sprinkled sugar flowers &amp; sugar stars on the cupcakes after we finished piping them. Miss Holly was delighted to see we finished &amp; dismissed us early. The others scowled that they still had 20 more minutes to go.

"Mmm…Cupcakes!" I sighed, giving Apple 7 out of the 14 cupcakes. She put them in her tupperware &amp; I put mine in my tupperware. We washed up everything, picked up our books &amp; stuff, thanked Miss Holly &amp; headed to the lockers.

We copied the recipe down &amp; went back to our stuff. A good thing about the school is if you are a good student, they let you share a huge cupboard with a friend. They can tell if you are good or not through behaviour, homework, activities &amp; manners. Well, Apple &amp; I are sharing a cupboard. Apple &amp; I combined a spell &amp; we made a small fridge at the last compartment for our cupboard. We stored our food there. I picked up my clothes bag, said goodbye to Apple &amp; headed to the changing rooms.

I changed my pink &amp; white collared shirt, blue blazer, red skirt &amp; green flats to a pink strapless top, a long sleeved pastel green midriff tied into a ribbon at the right side, &amp; a floaty light green skirt. I pulled on some green stockings, pink leg warmers &amp; green ballet flats with criss-cross ribbons. I did my hair in a bun &amp; tied it with a green bow. I got up from the bench &amp; looked at the mirror.

Smiling at my reflection, I did a twirl, picked up my clothes in my bag &amp; walked to the Gym.

"H-Hello Flora,"Purut, a quiet &amp; shy dark haired girl greeted, hiding behind her thick fringe that was over her right eye, as usual. She wore a powder blue elbow length shirt under a loose red tank top, an orange skirt with yellow frills &amp; coral coloured ballet flats. Her long black hair was braided into a low bun &amp; she wore a blue hair band.

"Hello Purut!" I smiled.

"That's a nice skirt..." she said shyly.

"Oh, thank you! Yours is lovely too!" I complimented.

Purut smiled shyly. She noticed me looking at her &amp; touched her thick fringe quickly. Purut always has her fringe over her right eye because she has a noticeable red scar at the corner of her right eye due to a skin problem &amp; is shy &amp; nervous about letting others see it. She is often hiding her heads in books &amp; starts to get very, very nervous whenever she is around boys or when people get to close to her. Purut is a slight bit short, about the height of a 16 year old, even though she's 17.

I walked to the bench to put my bag down while Purut followed behind me shyly. Suddenly, Bali, Purut's 14 years old sister, burst into the Dance Studio in a pink crossover cardigan with green linings over an orange dress &amp; on her feet were pink sandals. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a pink hair tie that had a rose on it.

"Purut! Where's Nipis?!" Bali demanded, shaking Purut by the shoulders. Purut has 5 sisters, including her. Her eldest sister is Manis, who is 20 years old. Kasturi is Purut's second sister, age 18 &amp; is a tomboy who loves fighting. Purut is third, then 15 years old Bali, who loves cooking &amp; pampering herself. She's rather plump, &amp; will fly into a temper whenever somebody mentions it (especially in her face).Nipis, who is 11, is Purut's youngest sister. Bali &amp; Nipis are very close to each other. Their parents are billionaires (the richest in town), so they have no problem looking after 5 girls.

"B-B-Bali! N-N-Nipis i-i-is h-having M-Mathematics n-n-now! H-H-Her s-schedule c-changed, r-r-r-remember?" Purut stammered as Bali shook her harder. Bali stopped shaking Purut immediately &amp; skipped off.

At that moment, the dance teacher, Miss Shawn, arrived in a navy blue shirt, a red skirt &amp; her usual white flats.

I sighed. Dancing isn't really my thing. This is going to be a loooooong day...

_After school..._

Miele waited for me by her locker as I took my bag out. We walked out of the school &amp; I pulled out my notebook to look for the address.

After asking about 25 passer-bys who passed by for directions, we stopped outside the Principals' house. I made sure we looked presentable before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Principle Jennifer called.

"F-Flora &amp; Miele!" I called back.

Vice-Principal Geneva opened the door. She was wearing a white apron over a green elbow length shirt &amp; blue denim jeans. Her hair was messy &amp; she looked as if she hadn't slept for years.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Er...Vice Principal Geneva? We might have found what you are looking for," I said, holding out the paper. She took the piece of paper &amp; read it.

"Yes, this is the one! Where did you girls find it?" she cried. Miele went red.

"Oh! Eh...On the road! We heard you were looking for a piece of paper so we came all the way here!" I covered up.

Vice Principal Geneva nodded &amp; bought us into her house. The interior was painted a cream colour, with antiques here &amp; there. The floor was tiled with marble tiles &amp; there were crystal chandeliers.

"JENNY!" Vice Principal Geneva yelled. Principal Jennifer came in, wearing a red shirt &amp; white overalls.

"Yes, Genie, what is it?" Principal Jennifer asked.

"Flora &amp; Miele found the note Daddy gave," Vice Principal Geneva replied, waving the paper in the air.

At that, Principal Jennifer shook our hands.

"Thank you so much, girls! That would be 50 points each to get you into a good class next year!" she smiled.

Miele &amp; I gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" we chorused &amp; went out, waving at them.

"Hi!" "H-Hello!" 2 voices suddenly came from behind.

**I know. I haven't updated in a long time. My big brother has been using the house computer almost every day when he wakes up in the morning &amp; plays his games until my parents come back from work. Thanks for the reviews &amp; I'll update whenever I can, but not tomorrow. My grandfather died yesterday, so the funeral is tomorrow. :'(**


	14. Couple Dance

**So...I'm back. Enjoyed the last chapter? Anyway, new chapter!**

Couple Dance

.

.

We turned around to see Jonathan &amp; Heath.

"Yes?" Miele asked.

"Well, we...erm...would...you like to go to the dance with me? I mean, us?" Jonathan asked, really crimson in the face.

Miele looked at me &amp; I looked at her. "Alright," I agreed. But there was something weird. Heath somehow looked, thirsty or hungry for something. Lust?

_Later at home..._

I went over to Mom &amp; told her we were invited to the Couple Dance on Saturday. Mom went excited.

"Come on! We **must** get you a dress!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Mo-om! It's only Wednesday!" I groaned, but she pulled me to my cupboard. One thing you should know about my mother, once she gets excited &amp; starts doing stupid things, it'll take a lot of energy to stop her.

"Oh, I thought it was Friday!" Mom giggled &amp; went out of the room. We sighed. Typical Mom.

_On Saturday..._

I stepped into the shower immediately after getting home from the library with Miele. Mom allowed Miele &amp; I to use the bathtub since today is a "special day" (according to Mom), as long as we scrub ourselves clean.

I used the bathroom first. Mom had passed me the bottle of apple &amp; orange bubble bath soap to put into the warm water.

Getting into the tub, I soaked myself &amp; washed my hair with a special shampoo Mum secretly hides in her "secret compartment": Her Gym bag. I found it recently &amp; decided to use it today.

After washing my hair with the cherry scented shampoo, I scrubbed myself with the bath soap &amp; turned on the shower head to wash the soap off while the soapy water drained away. Then, I turned on the taps to fill the tub again.

"FLORA! Are you done?!" Miele yelled, hammering the bathroom door. In fact, I was afraid the door will come off it's hinges.

"NO!" I yelled back. I took my face soap &amp; scrubbed my face with the clay substance before dunking my head into a basin to wash it off.

I stepped out of the tub, drained the water, wrapped myself in my heavy green towel &amp; brushed my teeth, flossed, cleaned my tongue &amp; dried my hair.

Miele came in while I was drying my hair &amp; shut the shower curtains.

Rushing to my room, I slammed the door shut. I dried myself &amp; wore the dress Mum picked out for me on Wednesday. I smoothed the skirt out properly, since it's been ages since I wore it. I tied the necklace around my tanned neck. Picking up the ring, I smiled at it &amp; slipped it on my finger.

The last part that completed my look was my tiara. I looked at it as I brushed my hair into a bun.

"FLORA!" Miele shouted. I jumped &amp; plopped the tiara upon my head hurriedly. Miele wanted me to help her twist her hair into a chignon.

I dry-combed her hair &amp; combed it to her left &amp; tied it into a ponytail. After that, I curled &amp; twisted her hair around my hand before spraying it into place with hair spray.

Miele clapped at her own reflection when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, Flora!" she squealed.

"You're welcome!" I laughed, holding the comb &amp; the can of hair spray.

"If only Benjamin could see me now..." she murmured dreamily.

I turned, took her tiara &amp; put it on Miele's head before I hurried back to my room.

"If only Riven could see me now..." I wiped my tears away. I miss him so much!

"FLORA!" I heard Miele call. I quickly dried my eyes &amp; grabbed my purse, stuffed my phone, powder, blusher, lip gloss, tissues &amp; perfume inside.

"Coming!" I yelled back. We put on Mum's old heels &amp; walked to the lift.

Mum had sent her car to the car wash centre &amp; had it polished, so it had arrived by the time we walked out of the building. Mum drove us to school &amp; when we got out of the car, Miele nearly fell over, walking on Mum's high heels.

Heath &amp; Jonathan were waiting outside the hall &amp; it seems like Heath was giving Jonathan a pep talk.

I smiled. "Hello, boys!" I greeted. They turned around, dropped their jaws &amp; gasped. Miele walked over to Jonathan slowly, getting the hang of wearing those high heels.

"Hi Jonathan!" She smiled.

"Uh..." Jonathan said dumbly. Heath walked over &amp; shut Jonathan's mouth.

Miele giggled &amp; grabbed Jonathan by the arm. We walked into the hall &amp; were met with the elegance of any Gala dinners. Some musicians played swinging music as students swirled on the dance floor.

Jonathan stepped clumsily as Miele pulled him about on the dance floor, bumping into a few students who didn't seem to mind.

"May I have this dance?" Jonathan asked, with a bow. I went purple.

"Um…Alright…" I said uncertainly. He held out his hand &amp; I took it shyly.

His arm wrapped around my waist &amp; I held his upper arm. We stepped &amp; waltzed our way on the dance floor, where the DJ was playing "Both to Each Other", also known as "Friends &amp; Lovers".

"_What would you say if I told you_

_I've always wanted to hold you_

_I don't know what we're afraid of_

_Nothing would change if we made love_

_So I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_

_'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_

_We don't have to be one or the other_

_Oh no, we could be both to each other_

_And yes, it's a chance that we're taking_

_Somebody's heart may be breaking_

_But we can't stop what's inside us_

_Our love for each other will guide us_

_So I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_

_'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_

_We don't have to be one or the other_

_I've been through you and you've been through me_

_And sometimes a friend is the hardest to see_

_But we always know when it's laid on the line_

_Nobody else is as easy to find_

_So I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_

_'Cause I'll be your friend and I'll be your lover_

_'Cause I know in our hearts we agree_

_We don't have to be one or the other_

_Oh no, we could be both to each other"_

We stopped the moment the music ended &amp; the whole hall exploded with applauses.

I walked out to the balcony after some more crazy dancing &amp; enjoyed the fresh air. Much better than the stuffy ballroom anyways.

"I brought you some punch," Heath said, coming out of the hall holding two glasses of sparkling punch.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled, taking one of the glasses.

"You know, I wanted to as," Heath said, tapping his glass.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a long sip of the orange drink.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before? Or have you ever been in love before?" he asked, edging closer to me.

Giving him a look, I replied as I moved away. "Yes, &amp; I still love him. Why?"

"Because you are going to be mine, tonight…" he said, grabbing my waist &amp; swinging me into his arms &amp; whispered in my ear, "_Forget him &amp; let's be one."_

With that, he held my chin up to him &amp; kissed me. I struggled &amp; got loose, but he grabbed my cheeks &amp; forced a kiss on me. My glass of sparkling punch dropped in the struggle, shattering into a million pieces. Some of the punch seeped through the grass &amp; into the soil while the rest simply made a sticky orange meson the ground.

Gathering all my strength, I gave him the hardest slap I could manage.

He screeched &amp; held his cheek, which was red. I gave him another slap on his other cheek &amp; pushed him hard before running back to the hall, struggling due to the darn high heels.

Miele was laughing with Jonathan when I hurried in, panting.

"Flora! Where's Heath?" Miele asked.

"Preoccupied at the moment," I panted, taking off those stupid heels to massage my feet.

I called Mom to pick us up at 9.30 p.m. sharp as I wasn't feeling in the mood for anymore parties.

"Do we have to go?" Miele whined.

"YES." I repeated steely for the seventh time.

"Do we-" Miele started again but just in time, Mo's car pulled up. Miele waved goodbye to Jonathan as I pushed her into the car.

"Had a good time?" Mom asked, looking behind to face her.

"Yeah!" Miele piped up.

I was too busy texting Riven to answer.

Apparently, Riven was mad at Heath &amp; glad that I gave Heath a piece of my mind. I sat on my bed in my pyjamas that night, smiling at Riven's messages as they flew back &amp; forth. After all, Riven was the man of my dreams.

**I am so, so, so sorry for the late update. A series of events happened.**

**Dec 26: My grandfather died.  
Jan 6: School started.  
Jan 10: My dog, Benjy, died.  
Feb 8: My birthday.  
Feb 19-21: Chinese New Year**

**&amp; somewhere during February, the house computer went funny &amp; everything was deleted, which included Microsoft Word, etc. I'm currently using my grandfather's laptop that my brother &amp; I share. Update possibly late, but I don't know Sorry!**


End file.
